1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a truck side mirror unit for securing to the cab door of a truck.
2. Prior Art Relating to the Disclosure
Elongated, rectangular side mirrors are in extensive use on trucks. They generally are mounted to the cab door of the truck directly opposite the driver of the truck with the mirror extending the height of the side window of the truck and the upper edge of the mirror terminating at or near the top of the side window of the truck. These mirrors are generally adjustable about an axis extending the length or width of the mirror. One of the problems of the mirrors of this type is that they obstruct the side angle vision of the driver, particularly when the driver of the vehicle is entering an intersection.